I got a plan, what's yours?
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Being thrown in jail is a pain, but a visit can surely brighten it all. AxButtercup small bits.


**I got a plan, what's yours?**

**So the powerpuffs are a bit older, the criminals still cause chaos and one girl's got a little secret to never share with her sisters.**

**I own nothing. If I did Ms. Keane and the Professor would have stayed together.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Drip

Drip

Drip

He cringed slightly, the continuing tapping of the water against the rusted sink, beginning to hurt his ears and make his temples throb just a bit with each passing second. "...Make it stop..." Ace finally groaned, reaching up with green skinned fingers to press over his ears as if to block out the noise, his body curling just slightly on the small cot. You'd think after being to prison once or twice, the person would get use to each creak and noise of the empty building.

Yeah right. This made at least the fourth or sixth time he'd been sent to this place, forced into the orange jumpsuit which against his skin made him look like some demented trick or treater and made his skin itch. They had even taken away his sunglasses, the black eyes visible to anyone when he looked around.

From what he knew Grubber and Snake were a few cells down, the occasional hiss heard between the rest of the chatter of criminals and supervillains alike. Arturo and Billy were down the other end, the large oaf possibly sleeping on the floor while the little mexican stole the cot and whatever else happened to be around. He had started up a storm about the removal of his comb knife, muttering curses in both english and spanish that only a few people could understand.

Why were they here? For the same reason they always were. Commit a crime and get their asses kicked by a group of teenage superhero's who seemed to get a real kick outta making everything more difficult for people who were just trying to make a living. This time had been a jewel theft, an attempt at snagging a few little jewels that would pay the rent for a while. They even got to be stuck in the special holding places for the people beaten by the Powerpuff girls. Mojo was down at the way end, his body stuck into that little tire swing, plotting on his next attempt to escape. You could hear a thudding from Princess's cell, her head banging into the wall from where she was listening to Fuzzy's banjo strumming.

"Heyysss bosss..." He slowly uncovered his ears, listening towards the questioning hiss from his second in command. He gave a small grunt, stretching out his legs as he set his hands back down on the scratchy sheets. These things could give a person a rash from hell. "What." He called back, letting his eyes slid closed as he tried to relax against the lumpy bed.

Snake shifted from his spot on the floor, raising a hand to his bare head to feel the visible black locks. In the struggle between the fight and the police his hat had been lost among the streets. Without it he felt just a bit naked. 'I wasss wondering... how long'sss do you think until we cansss leave?" He asked, raising his hiss just a bit for their leader to hear him from between the other chatter. Ace gave a slight shrug, even knowing they wouldn't be able to see it. "Couple days.... A month, two years. They change it every fuckin' time." His answer was dry and rather bitter.

"PPPBHT!"

"Yeah, what Grubber said." The teen brought up, raising his hands to draw behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Comfortable enough, even with a spring digging into his lower back. He closed his eyes, making a small attempt to drift into sleep for even a few minutes. Once you managed to block all the sounds... It wasn't that bad. Besides, he knew enough when one of the other villains made a prison break, they'd probably escape in the chaos like always.

The sudden clang against the metal bars of the cell brought him out of the slightly sound sleep, his vision blurred a bit before he tilted his head toward the entrance where the guard banged "Officer Bob... Ta what do we owe yer visit?" He drawled out, his words jumbled with a faint yawn. "Cause really... we see too much of each other." Why did this one despise them again? _Probably tagged his house or somethin'_

His only response from the guard was a glare and a slight snarl in his tone as he addressed the five green skinned punks that remained in the cells in front of him, one on either side. "You little fucks got a visiter, one of those powerbrats." Some of the city's police still despised the girls for taking away some of their work and pay.

Powerbrat? Well, well.... A slight grin worked over Ace's lips, the single fang poking out as he pushed his hands up against the bed and into a sitting position. "We got a visiter, boys... Anyone wanna take a guess?" There was a faint snickering hiss from Snake, followed by Arturo's little babble in spanish, the hyenalike laughter following as the hero made her way over.

"You guys look like a bunch of fucked up pumpkins." Buttercup made her way over, her booted feet thudding lightly against the concrete floor as she moved to stand in front of the middle cell. A few of the other criminals made comments towards her approaching figure, insults thrown in as well. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her jacket, her eyebrows raised as she looked toward each teen. Ace simply grinned, shifting his body and swinging his legs over the side so he could now stand. "Yer payin' us a visit, kid? We're all so touched." He walked towards the bars of the cell, hooking his fingers through to wrap around the cold metal. "Yer sisters didn't wanna join?"

The green eyed girl shot him a look, her lip twitching slightly as she fought back the urge to snarl. "No, they'd never come to see how their latest 'victims' were fairing." She retorted, a laugh coming up from her throat, before it disappeared and she frowned once more "And stop calling me kid. It gets on my nerves."

"PPRBT!"

"Grubber's got a point, what doesn't get on yer nerves?" Ace simply grinned, looking at her with the best innocent face he could muster up. She wasn't fooled by it, a dry look staring back at him, before she shifted on her feet as if uncomfortable. "What'sa matter?"

"Nothing... by the way." She turned slightly, making her way over to the cell to one side where Snake remained. The slippery teen raised his head, staring at her curiously as she approached. "What'sss I'd do nowsss?" If you were smart, you were very careful when anyone approached you in prison. Buttercup dug into her pocket, before pulling her hand out and shaking the object a little. "I grabbed this before the wind took it, figured you'd want it." His hat, looking a bit rumpled and dirty but still there. His eyes lit up for a moment, before he stood and slid his way over to where she held it. "Thanksssss.." He slid his hand through the bars, grasping hold and pulling it back into the cell. He placed it on his head, a faint grin working to his lips, tongue flickering out.

Buttercup gave a slight nod, digging her other hand into the next pocket as she turned back to walk towards the other cell. "And I swiped this from the front before they threw it out." She held up the pocket-comb towards the cell bars with a slight grin.

"Gracia's!" Arturo moved off the cot, jumping to the hard floor as his feet scurried across to grab it. He flicked it open, pushing the comb through his hair as he did, straightening it back into the normal curve. He began mumbling things in spanish for another time, speaking gently to the object in his hands. "Mi amor.."

This caused the green eyed girl to blink slowly, straightening her posture from where she had been kneeling down. With a few steps she was back to standing at the middle cell, her hands shoved back into her pockets as she stared towards the gangrene leader silently.

Ace contined to lean on the bars, crossing his ankles as he returned the silent stare. "No presents for me? Dat really hurts.." His tone changed to a sorrowed one, the humor clear behind the forced sadness. He pressed his head against the cool metal, giving a single fanged smirk for a second time. Buttercup rolled her eyes for a moment, keeping her hands shoved inside her jacket, keeping her body where it was. "They get gifts because I like them better." She answered with a grin of her own. "Besides, what the hell could I give you anyway?"

"Maybe a kiss?"

Buttercup ignored the comment, the faintest shade of red working over her cheeks as she continued to glare at him. Her fingers wrapped around something in her pocket, the object cool against her hands. "On second thought... There is something I can give you." She lifted her head, shifting her feet as she made her way closer to the cell. She reached up with her other hand, wrapping her fingers around the metal just above his. "Something better then a kiss.."

"The hell is a better then a kiss?" He raised his eyebrows, a laugh coming up from his throat as he glanced downwards at her. He reached down, grabbing hold of her fingers before she could snap back, his nails scraping lightly across her palm. Buttercup raised her eyebrows slightly, keeping her hand still even with the urge to clobber him for such a move. Hitting on her must have been his way of having fun... Besides tagging buildings and stealing from little kids. "So, what cha gonna give me?" He asked finally.

The hero was silent, keeping her fingers wrapped around the object held in her pocket. "Well.... you see, it's a gift for all of you.." She removed her hand, raising it from the confines of her pocket. Her fingers grasped hold of his other hand, half holding them as the object transferred hands. Ace squeezed his hand around it, half squeezing hers as well before pulling it back to his own side of the bars. He slowly uncurled his fingers, a slight grin working to his lips as he realized what he now held.

"Have fun..." His head snapped up as he felt the slight pressure against his cheek. It was soft... Buttercup looked toward him with a light smirk, her fingers slipping free of his as she took a few steps backwards from the cell. She raised her hand, giving a casual way as she turned to make her way back down the long row of cells. The same jeers and insults started up again as she pushed, the heavy iron door slamming shut behind her. There was several moments of silence before Snake had the courage to speak up, tongue flickering in the old fashion. "Bosss... what'd sssshe give youss?"

"...Just something ta make all our troubles disappear..." Ace spoke slowly as he held up the object, the fanged smirk wide as he stared at it with both glee and smugness. Who said the powerpuff girls were such a bad thing? The object was a vial filled with a faint blue liquid, small bubbles popping inside. A single word was written across the top.

Chemical X

---------------

Just a little idea. If I can get enough positive reviews I might try to make another chap. R and R.


End file.
